


Tiny Miracles

by Merlin_OhMy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Body Dysphoria, Childbirth, Family Bonding, M/M, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Turns 99 Years Old, Trans Bucky Barnes, Twin Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_OhMy/pseuds/Merlin_OhMy
Summary: Bucky goes into labor in the early hours of July 4th, 2017.





	Tiny Miracles

**July 4th, 2017**

_1:05 Am_

Around 1 am on the morning of Steve's 99th birthday, Bucky awoke to a distinct pop and a small amount of atomic fluid.  As he stood, half awake, thinking he just needed to pee and wet himself, it slowly occurs to the former solider, his water may have broke.  

 

Once Buck stood to get out of bed, he found himself suddenly overwhelmed by a larger gush of fluid soaking his pajama bottoms. The sight of blood concerns him, and he tries to find his calm voice.  

 

Steve won't react well to being woke suddenly. As of late, Rogers is acting like a mother bear, maybe more so than Buck. 

 

Barnes waddles as quickly as possible to find a towel to shove between his legs, pulling his sodden pajama bottoms off.

 

 He changes into clean sweats and pulls his robe around him, to prevent from frightening Steve at the sight of blood.

 

"Hey, Stevie. Baby, I need you to wake up.", his voice was steady, but concerned.  

 

Bucky uses his sniper training to his advantage as he works to slow his breathing and lower his heart rate, but doing so he won't encourage an rush to adrenaline or spike to his blood pressure. 

 

  
Steve practically catapults out of bed, faster than a bullet shot out of Bucky's gun, _even on his best day._

 

"Buck, what's wrong?", Steve nearly hyperventilates and trips over his own awkwardly large feet. Sometimes, it seems he forgets how to maneuver his larger form, used to being much smaller. 

 

"Can you sit down?", Bucky requests as his stomach seizes with a violent cramp,  _contraction,_ his brain supplies as an explanation. They're intense and fast, coming every few minuets. 

 

He's thankful for the darkness of their bedroom, it hides the face he makes at the pain and Bucky bites his lip to muffle the pained sound bursting from his chest. Instead of a moan, it's more of a high pitched whine which gets Steve's attention. 

 

"Baby? What's wrong?", Steve demands, he swiftly moves to grasp Bucky's forearm pulling his boyfriend close. 

 

Bucky whimpers, "Contractions. Every five minuets", he breathes sharply, digging his metal fingers into Steve's forearm, "I think my water broke.", he adds. 

 

"Oh god, I thought we would have more time", Steve panics. 

 

Bucky is helpless as the contractions continue with no stop in sight. He grows concerned about the lack of movement from Baby A, usually she's so active. And his belly feels different, harder.  

 

But there's a new pressure in his pelvis, the baby has dropped into his pelvis.  

 

"I need my hospital bag. And you are going to drive me to the hospital after you call the ob.", Bucky commands in between a contraction. He slips his swollen feet into a soft pair of slippers. 

 

_1:35 am_

Within twenty minuets, Steve pulls into the emergency drive way of New York Presbyterian where Bucky sees his ob, Dr. Jodi Snow. The contractions were gaining strength, coming every three minuets apart. 

 

Bucky felt intense contractions in his abdomen and back, causing him to make pained noises. 

 

Steve rushed into the hospital calling for help, and got the attention of a few nurses who brought a wheelchair to help Buck upstairs. Everything went so fast, and Bucky is overwhelmed by the sights and smells of the hospital.

 

The babies were coming now, there wasn't anymore time, and their baby girl is very determined to make her entrance into the world.

 

Dr. Snow happens to be on call that evening and checks Bucky's dilation. His cervix is soft, and already at eight centimeters upon arrival at the hospital.

 

She quickly sets Barnes settled into a hospital room and the nurse prepares for delivery.

 

 Steve is instructed to dress into a pair of scrubs as Bucky's legs are being held up by two L & D nurses with Dr. Snow between his legs.

  
Everything around him is moving so fast, and there are so many people in his rooms, mainly strangers. Bucky recognizes his ob, the kids' pediatrician, and a nurse, but that's it.

 

 

The strangers are murmuring about a breech birth, and sudden onset of precipitate delivery. Apparently, it's uncommon, and Bucky frets about the well being of his babies. 

 

Dr. Snow had known for months about Baby B's positioning, they had planned to turn him externally before delivery. But the entire birth plan went out the window. They don't have time.

 

It's overwhelming, and makes his head spin a little. He feels anxious about Steve's absence. And why are so many people looking about him.

 

  _Precipitate labor is the medical term for fast, sudden labor. Most babies who are born quickly are fine and don’t experience any problems as a result of a speedy arrival.Sometimes, however, the intensity of your contractions during a fast labor can cause complications for your baby._

 

He had overheard the news chattering about the risks and complications of rapid labor, and they scare him a bit.  And apparently, he is at an increased risk for bleeding, tearing, or infection. He's so scared, and where is Steve? Buck panics internally, wondering where Steve is and what is taking him so long?

 

And his doc kinda is a bad ass who kicks out any unnecessary medical personnel.  

 

He's so thankful for Dr. Snow who squeezes his hand noticing him getting stuck in his head space.  She works to change the overwhelming environment into a calmer one, hoping to calm Bucky down in the process.

 

 

Dr. Snow closed the curtain around Buck's bed, and turned down the lights.  She used a soft light lamp instead, offering Bucky a more calming, less over simulating environment.  

 

She is attentive and talks him through contractions, keeping a close eye on babies' heart rates and makes sure Buck stays with her. 

 

She is compassionate and aware of his aversion to medical environments, especially after Hydra and medical torture. She never raises her voice, always soft spoken, and involves him in decision making.

 

Never does Dr. Snow nor her care remind him of Hydra's, and lowers his risk of experiencing a trigger. Bucky is extremely grateful for her care and dedication, looking out for his well being.

 

"Steve will be right back, James. And then it'll be time to have your babies.", she soothes, grounding him, asking him to describe an abstract painting's color, distracting him from his anxiety. 

 

_1:55 am_

Steve returns to Bucky's side, holding his hand as Barnes progresses quickly and feels the urge to push.

 

"Atta boy, James Strong push.", Dr. Snow coaches as Bucky is making substantial  progress as she sees a head full of dark hair emerges.  

 

"Shit.", Bucky pants as his doctor asks him to stop pushing as the baby's head crowns.     

 

"Just breath, light push.", she encourages, cupping the baby's head as the widest part of the baby's head delivers.  

 

 He whines and pants resisting the urge to push while Dr. Snow clears their daughter's airway. She locates the cord, and ensures it's no longer around baby's neck.

 

"She's beautiful, James. Not much longer now and you'll meet your daughter.", Dr. Snow encourages as she rotates the baby.

 

Bucky gives a few pushes and the slippery newborn is born quickly. She cries after vigorous rubbing and Dr. Snow gives the new dads a peek of their dark haired daughter, laying her on Bucky's chest.

 

Carter Elizabeth is as feisty as her name sake, Peggy Carter. The little girl is has Bucky's chocolate dark haired and Steve's light blue eyes.

 

Her cheeks are dotted with freckles, and Carter, even has Steve's nose! 

 

She is a beautiful combination of her parents. Carter looks more like Bucky, but Buck can clearly see Steve's features (lips, nose, eyes) among his own(hair color, facial shape).

 

Carter cries until Bucky softly talks to her, kissing her forehead. She settles into the warmth of his chest, nuzzling to close to his bare skin

 

"Hi baby.", Barnes smiles tearfully.

 

Her breath sounds were clear and crisp, Dr. Snow guesses the baby girl is around eight and half pounds, strong despite her sudden delivery.  

 

 As the contractions pick up, Carter is handed off to the pediatric team for an assessment. 

 

Bucky's focus shifts back to labor the contractions return strong, fast, and intense. 

 

Dr. Snow uses the ultrasound to locate the second twin, he's still breech, she realizes, and calmly plans her next action carefully. She had hoped he would turn after his sister was delivered, but alas, he's frank breech, bottom first. 

 

"James, I know you're hurting and scared. But I need your help. Okay? Baby is breech, I need you to move onto your hands and knees, all fours. And you're going to have to breath, try not to push until you have no choice."

 

"Okay.", Buck pants, his voice unsure, hesitant, but he trusts Dr. Snow's decisions. He wouldn't have chose her as his doctor if he didn't have faith in her. Especially consider his insecurities with his changing body as his body became softer, rounder, and his pecs fuller.

 

With both his body dysphoria and history, Bucky carefully considered his doctors before choosing Dr. Snow.  Snow is familiar with working with enhanced people like Barnes.  

 

With help from Steve and the nurses, Bucky settles into position,  Dr. Snow rubs his back, giving encouragement, "You're just going to breath, nice steady breaths and let that boy come all his own. I'm not even going to do anything more than catch him when he's here." 

  

The body knows how to deliver a breech infant, Dr. Snow lets Bucky's body move to its own rhythm and sure enough the little boy presents bottom first. With a few contractions, his legs deliver with ease. 

 

"Light push, he's almost here, James.", Dr. Snow lets the baby dangle as textbook instructs. When the  newborn's body presents as Buck gives a few final  pushes and she catches the baby.

 

 The head delivers with ease, and she rubs the newborn boy getting him to pink up.  He's blond, as blond as Steve's fine hairs, and Bucky can't help but cry. That's the hardest thing he's ever done, and his son is perfect. 

 

 His cries weren't as clear. Breech babies arrive more limp and blue due to the cord being compressed for a few seconds during delivery.

 

But all is well, and within a minuet per normal response time, Samuel Grant pinks right up after rubbing. He gives a strong unhappy cry. 

 

Rightfully so that wasn't the easiest entrance into the world. And Bucky cries with joy hearing  his son cry so strongly after his challenging delivery.

 

The second infant is handed off to the pediatric team , and Steve is unsure about where he should be, with his son or Bucky and daughter?

 

 Bucky shoos him away, "Go be with the kid, I'll be fine." 

 

Steve kisses Bucky's forehead, "You did a wonderful job, much calmer than I was." 

 

"Well, I know how you worry, punk.", Bucky teases out of good nature. And that's when Steve knew he would be okay. 

 

Once the babies were consider stable, the little family is reunited for a quick picture before Samuel is taken to get his little shoulder looked at. 

 

_2:20am_

Dr. Snow delivers the afterbirth and makes sure Barnes is comfortable. She is happy to answer any of his questions, and reassures him the babies are doing well.

 

They're large for their respective gestational age and lungs stronger thanks to the bastardized serum in Buck's body.  

 

Buck doesn't break down until Steve is gone. He didn't want to his boyfriend to know how scared he really was and kinda still is. 

 

"That was really scary.", he sobs. 

 

  
"Yeah, it was James. But you listened, and you were brave. You had two babies, and did extremely well."

 

"Are my kids going to be okay?"

 

"They're full term, no issues or complications from delivery."

 

"Do you think they'll have any health issues?"

 

 

"The risk of complications are low, even for Samuel." 

 

"Dr. Snow?" 

 

 

"Yes, James?" 

 

 

"Thank you." 

 

 

"It's my pleasure to see you and the twins healthy, safe. I'm glad everything went well. You did everything right, James."

 

 

"Then why did they come fast?" 

 

 

"I don't know. There were no indications of rapid labor risks and everyone looked healthy at our appointment last week. Sometimes it just happens."

 

 

"So I didn't cause this?", Bucky's voice broke. 

 

 

"No dear. You've done fantastic keeping them healthy and strong."

 

"Okay.", he said quietly.

 

Buck hasn't been that scared in a long time. He remembers the winter of 1940 when Steve had caught a cold that just wouldn't go away around Christmas time.  Then it fucking rained one January day, and Steve got soaked. It was like nothing Buck did helped Steve warm back up.  And his coughs were so nosily, sounded like he was coughing up a lung. 

 

Steve's cold became pneumonia, and his fever spiked, his general health and well being plummeted. He said goodbye to his boyfriend so many times. But by some miracle, Steve survived that hellish nightmare.  And Bucky began to hate winter even more.  

 

Dr. Snow makes sure Bucky gets cleaned up and into soft pjs. She even knows how to bribe the nurses until warming a blanket, and has a warmed blanket brought to Barnes' room. She coaxes him into getting some sleep, and rest, because he needs the rest. 

 

Before Buck drifts off sleepily, she has a nurse bring him two little Polaroid photos taken of  Samuel with his Papa Steve. 

 

 

Carter Elizabeth Rogers-Barnes

_8.7  lbs_

_22 inches long_

_2:05 am_

 

Samuel Grant Rogers-Barnes

_7.8 lbs_

_22.5 inches long_

_2:20 am_

 

_6:30 am_

 

Bucky slept for a long time, totally worn out from the emotions of his big exciting evening.  He wakes up to Steve back into his normal street clothes, and asks sleepily about the kids. 

 

Steve reassures him they are still asleep. The boys had gotten up several times through the night with the twins.

 

Bucky pats a spot beside him in bed for Steve who happily takes the offer. 

  

"Happy Birthday, Stevie.", Buck smiles kissing Steve's lips sweetly, and then resting his head on Steve's chest as he held Samuel. 

 

"Thank you for the early birthday present." 

 

 Bucky chuckles,"A lot  of excitement huh?"

 

"Too exciting for this old man's heart to take."

 

Bucky rests his head on Steve's chest, letting his boyfriend holding him.

 

Steve strokes Bucky's hair, telling him about the kids and their little personalities.  

 

Carter is feisty, you'll know when she's unhappy because she will let you know. But she's fiercely protective of Samuel it appears. She is her happiest when Samuel is beside her, and they're together.

 

Samuel is much quieter, down to earth little guy, even when he had to get an x-ray to check out his shoulder which thankfully isn't displaced nor broken, he just is bruised from his difficult delivery.   

 

Bucky enjoys toast, eggs, bacon, and fruit for breakfast before the kids are awake.

 

He's very happy to see Carter and Samuel, in fact he may never surrender the babies back to anyone else's arms. Well, maybe Steve, just maybe. 

 

  Carter even wore the little pink striped hat with a bow Buck picked out when he found out he was having a girl. Both babies were dressed in soft cotton long sleeved onsies and mittens. Carter's little purple mittens, and Samuel's little navy ones are just too cute. 

 

With the help of the lactation consultant, Bucky quickly learns how to manage nursing the twins in tandem.  Once he has the correct latch down, the rest comes pretty easy to him. He takes a great sense of pride in being able to nourish his little ones. 

  

And the rest of their hospital stay is uneventful as the babies are allowed to stay in room with their daddies. They celebrate Steve's birthday with cake and ice cream. And Steve is beyond overjoyed that his little family is safe, happy, and healthy. 

 

So instead of fireworks and a cookout, the Avengers gather around Bucky's hospital bed for a picture.

 

Honestly, this might just be Steve's most favorite birthday.

 

 


End file.
